


you're my medicine

by sugawritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dolphins, M/M, Seasickness, cute and adorable ending, rlly cute memory from hinata, throw up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sugawritesthings
Summary: Oh god, oh god, oh god, Shouyou repeated in head. He really shouldn’t have gotten on this boat. But of course, he wanted to see some dolphins up close, yet all he was staring at was the floor of the boat, his hands clenched and sweaty. Who knew that he’d get seasick?





	you're my medicine

_Oh god, oh god, oh god,_ Shouyou repeated in head. He really shouldn’t have gotten on this boat. But of course, he wanted to see some dolphins up close, yet all he was staring at was the floor of the boat, his hands clenched and sweaty. Who knew that he’d get seasick?

He’s sitting in one the chairs near the side of the boat outside, trying so hard to not look at the moving water, his stomach doing flips every time he even tried to. The seats were filling up quickly, and then someone sat beside him. He looked up to see a man, his blue eyes looking quite angry and his hair blowing in all directions. And, for a second, he completely forgot about his stomach, forgot about where he was and that he was surrounded by miles and miles of death in the form of water.

“Hi, I’m Hinata Shouyou!” He shined a smile at him and the man raised his eyebrow.

“Kageyama Tobio.” That was all he said. Tobio looked the other way, a hand propping his head up, and stared at the ocean over people’s heads.

The captain made his introductions, Shouyou felt a lot better, and he was super excited to see the dolphins.

He remembered a specific memory of his childhood where his parents took him to an aquarium. When they saw the dolphins, he remembered running right against the tank so he could take a better look at them. His eyes shined brightly and he stared in awe as he watched them gracefully swim laps around the tank. And then, something magical happened with one of the dolphins, he still remembers her name, Nami.* Nami had seen Shouyou, whose face was glued to the glass and she approached him. He moved his face away to see her better, and slowly, she touched her nose against the glass and Shouyou placed his where hers was. It was one of his most special memories.

His mind went back to reality and realized the boat was moving. The boat was moving a lot and now so was his stomach. He held his stomach and looked out at the sea, hoping that staring at the water could calm him down (and he wanted to make sure to not through up on the cute, angry guy next to him).

It worked… For a second, but staring at a moving ocean on a moving boat made his stomach feel so much worse, he could feel his lunch creeping up his throat, he should not have eaten those extra fries, but damn, they were delicious.

Then, of course, the worst possible thing happened. The cute guy tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey–” He started to talk, until Shouyou completely threw up on him, (thank god no one else noticed, they were too busy looking at the dolphins). Why did things like this always happen to him?

“I’m _so sorry_.” He looked angry… At least Shouyou, thought he did, he couldn’t tell. Luckily he still had some napkins left over from his lunch and started wiping his shirt. Which didn’t really help, it more so just spread the puke around. And kinda made him want to throw up again.

Luckily, the hour passed by pretty quickly and he did not throw up on Tobio again. At the terminal to get off, they both went inside the bathroom to clean it all up (Shouyou insisted he help). 

Shouyou was using some lightly wet paper towel on his shirt, rubbing it so most came off, “Again, I’m really _really_  sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Tobio replied softly, “It gave me a reason to talk to you more…”

Shouyou blushed, “Really?”

Tobio nodded, his face extremely red and he turned away.

“Um, actually, Shouyou, before _this_  happened,” he gestured to his shirt, which was pretty clean, expect for the smell, “I wanted to ask you on a date… I usually don’t do things like this… But you’re so adorable, I couldn’t help it.” The last part was mumbled but Shouoyu didn’t care, he was extremly happy and said yes to the date.

“Just nothing on water, though.”

Tobio laughed, “Deal. Also, if you were feeling sick, you could’ve told me. I had some motion sickness medicine on me, just in case.”

Shouyou rubbed the back of his neck, shyly smiling, “Whoops.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Nami - means wave in Japanese
> 
> Thank you for reading!! If you want to request a fic from me, my tumblr is [here!!](https://sugawritesthings.tumblr.com/)  
> the rules can be found in the bio!! I'm new, so i hope you guys send in some requests if you like this❤  
> NOTE: I ONLY DO **CHARACTER x CHARACTER**


End file.
